


Moon to his stars.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Hanzo/Jesse fluffmachine [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Full Moon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolf Jesse McCree, What Was I Thinking?, mentioned relationships, needed fluff between these two, werewolf snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Jesse McCree was a man of many, many talents: he could sharp-shoot from across be a field, smooth talk his way out of the HQ kitchen in the morning when the milk ran out, he could even be considered a saint at times.That all chalked away to nothing when the moon hit it's peak and the normally smooth and relaxed overwatch member became a giant and bitey werewolf. This was when his oni, his sweetheart he says, would normally drag the giant brown wolf-man to his room to endure the moons phase with.Not this moon, however. This moon, was different.





	Moon to his stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a change of scenery from my favourite lil' hacker and anarchist sooo, I found yet another couple who need the fluff dusted on them u.u.
> 
> I uh, never played overwatch or got to see Jesse and Hanzo's interactions enough so I'm sorry if they are a whole lot of weird in this fic!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry its so short! Slowly loosing the will to write XD  
>  
> 
> Stay positive! (tryna sign off instead of being a lil idiot with no life)

Jesse McCree was a man of many, many talents: he could sharp-shoot from across a field, smooth talk his way out of the HQ kitchen in the morning when the milk ran out, he could even be considered an saint at times.

That all chalked away to nothing when the moon hit it's peak and the normally smooth and relaxed overwatch member became a giant and bitey werewolf. This was when his oni, _his sweetheart he says_ , would normally drag the giant brown wolf-man to his room to endure the moons phase with him.

Not this moon, however. This moon, was different. Instead of having to wear the wolf out with endless hours of activities; that, when asked, the oni would simply scoff and excuse himself smoohtly with a grey blush dusting his cheeks, he instead was surprised to see his partner jump onto the sofa that stood in McCree's room and whine at him until the other supernatural being came over to sit with him.

"You...are very stange, Jesse. Is the moon somehow different tonight?." He asked the writhing wolf-man that had taken residence on his lap. The golden orbs that swirled with familiarity gazed up at his face, as if the words that he spoke were far from being understood.

The wolf man grumbled anyway, tilting his large and furry head into the Oni's lap and huffing through his nose when he had to twist his body to lay another way. Hanzo let out a wry chuckle and combed his hand through the thick fur that formed Jesse's head and body: his other hand was busy flickering through the  _rather dreadful_ nighttime films that were on repeat constantly. His prosthetic came up to grab the oni's hand and guided it to his head, grumbling as Hanzo scratched just  _right,_ behind his ear. _His darlin' could always make the urge better._

"Genji and Zenyatta will not be back for some time, Jesse. You will be able to stay tonight, I am sure Genji will not mind," Hanzo's room was just a hair shy of being neighbours with his brother and the omnic. Luckily they weren't but still,  _Jesse mainly like Hanzo's company in the moons waning. "_ After all, they are supposed to be having fun."

The wolf snorted at the imagery but grumbles and nuzzles his head into the silver hand that was scratching through his fur. "It is different, hm?" Jesse really wishes, almost speaks up but doesn't, that Hanzo would keep talking: his voice helps the insistent buzzing that was wracking his skull constantly. With a low huff he shut his eyes and just enjoyed the petting he was receiving.  _Well, not petting per say._

_\--------------------------------------_

An hour later and both the oni and the werewolf were still on the couch though this time the oni was watching the boring tv show: on his lap, Jesse was asleep of course. His dreams during this time weren't very peaceful but then, when have they  **ever** been peaceful? 

 A low grumble came from the wolf before a low, raspy " _Darlin'?"_ made Hanzo look down with a humm, white eyes blinking at the rousing wolfman: Hanzo was shocked he had spoken as usually the only sounds you would get would be low growls, huffs or snorts.

"Yes, McCree?" Hanzo sometimes used his last name as a petname but, his pride would always hide it.

" _Thanks for stayin' wit' me_ " a few grumbles accompanied his words before the oni chuckled as the wolf promptly fell asleep again. 

  

 


End file.
